Bonus Track
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Para Roxanne Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy solo era "el amigo de su primo Albus". Para Scorpius Malfoy, Roxanne Weasley pronto se convirtió en "la chica que me gusta". Si ella le correspondió y si él no tuvo problemas por quererla... bueno, como dicen por allí, eso es otra historia. [Colección "Canon TG de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ No gano nada con el presente One, pues_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling; las frases en negritas son de varias canciones que pertenecen al grupo español _La Oreja de Van Gogh_. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este One participa en el reto "Jukebox", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track.<strong>

La primera vez que Roxanne Weasley supo de Scorpius Malfoy fue por su primo Albus.

—Es mi nuevo amigo —aseguró el mediano de los Potter con una gran sonrisa, al viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida —Scorpius, ella es una de mis primas, Roxanne. Va a segundo este año.

La chiquilla, muy morena y con el cabello rojo demasiado oscuro para ser una Weasley del montón, vio al niño rubio con curiosidad. Había oído su apellido en boca de sus tíos de forma no muy buena, pero él en sí no parecía gran cosa. Le dedicó una vaga sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, correspondidas en el acto.

El pequeño intercambio hizo que Albus sonriera todavía más.

Esa misma noche, Roxanne no se preocupó por aquella amistad. Si el niño Malfoy era malo, no podría perjudicar a su primo al quedar ambos en casas distintas (James hizo un gran escándalo cuando el Sombrero anunció un rotundo "¡Gryffindor!" al estar sobre la cabeza de su hermano). En cambio, le preocupaba que Albus no supiera ver si su nuevo amigo era mal influenciado en Slytherin, aunque eso el tiempo se encargaría de dejarlo claro.

Pero luego, Roxanne y muchos más se quedaron de piedra al ver que no se enfriaban las relaciones entre Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy. De hecho, conforme transcurrían los cursos, esos dos consiguieron hacer amigos en todas las casas, lo cual era motivo de bromas y chismes, al menos hasta que James y ella amenazaron a unos cuantos con usar en ellos sus bates, en vez de reservarlos para las bludgers.

A veces, Roxanne era invitada por Albus a reunirse con sus amigos, sobre todo si quería que le ayudara con alguna asignatura. Fue así como fue conociendo a aquel pintoresco grupo, aunque el que más llamaba su atención, curiosamente, era Malfoy, sobre todo por lo bien que se llevaba con un chiquillo pelirrojo que, según los rumores, era el primer hijo de muggles que era seleccionado en la honorable Slytherin desde su fundación. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Scorpius Malfoy no tenía prejuicios de sangre.

Y aun así, Roxanne no quería demostrar que le agradaba, sobre todo por sus demás parientes. Su hermano y sus primos (excepto Rose, que era parte de la "pandilla", como a veces llamaban a Albus, Scorpius y compañía) no quería ni oír el apellido Malfoy en una conversación, todos ellos acordándose de algunas anécdotas de los adultos sobre sus días de colegio.

Sin que ella lo supiera, esa situación iba a cambiar.

–&–

—¡Eh, Weasley! **Ven, acércate**…

El llamado, en voz del chico Malfoy, sorprendió a Roxanne en un trozo de pasillo del quinto piso que le gustaba mucho, aquel donde se mantenía acordonado lo que parecía un pequeño pantano.

**Érase una tarde fría de febrero** del quinto curso de ella y el cuarto de él. Para entonces, Roxanne había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía verdaderos motivos para tratarlo mal, por lo cual procuraba ser cortés cuando le hablaba. Lo que no se explicaba era que Malfoy, de vez en cuando, pareciera acercarse a ella con las excusas más tontas.

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Roxanne se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Era su modo de decir que no tenía ningún gran problema a la vista.

—Oye, pasado mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade…

Esa frase le sonaba a Roxanne de algo, pero no recordaba de qué.

—… Después de pasar con mis amigos a Honeydukes, ¿quieres tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas?

—Sí, claro, ¿a qué hora estarán todos?

De pronto, Malfoy compuso una expresión de decepción que pocas veces Roxanne le había visto antes de dar media vuelta.

—Déjalo, Weasley. **Me dejé llevar por una tontería**.

La chica no pudo decir nada en contra, pues justo en aquel momento supo de qué le sonaba lo de la salida a Hogsmeade.

Se parecía mucho a lo que esa misma mañana su hermano Fred le dijo a una menuda y bonita chica de Hufflepuff cuando caminaban por el vestíbulo… para invitarla a salir.

El frío en el pasillo aumentó, pero del asombro por notar aquello, Roxanne **dejó de tiritar**.

–&–

Poco después, en la sala común, Albus y Rose se acercaron a Roxanne con expresiones muy serias.

—¿Tú eres tonta? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Rose, algo molesta.

Roxanne arrugó la frente. Podía ser tan inteligente como tía Hermione, pero muchas veces su prima le recordaba demasiado a tío Ron.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —aseguró, dejando a un lado su ejemplar de _El Mundo de la Escoba_.

—De Scorpius —respondió Albus, un poco más sereno que Rose —Te invitó a Hogsmeade, ¿no?

—¿También te dijo que se echó para atrás?

—También. ¡Pero es que tú eres tonta! —aseguró Rose con vehemencia, en voz baja.

—Mira, Rosie, yo no te he insultado, así que deja eso por la paz.

—No entiende —por lo visto, ese día Rose estaba en modo impaciente, porque la ignoró y miró a Albus, quien se encogió de hombros —¡Hombres! —añadió con desdén, antes de tomar aire y calmarse un poco —Scorpius quería ir _contigo_, Roxanne —explicó —¿No es obvio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Déjalo, Rose —pidió Albus, entre decaído y abochornado.

—¡Ah, no! **Si es sincero eso que ha dicho**, Scorpius merece una oportunidad y…

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Pues qué dijo?

De pronto, a Roxanne la conversación le interesó sobremanera.

—Rose, eso es cosa de Scorpius, ¿no crees? —indicó Albus, de pronto muy serio.

—Lo sé, pero es que Roxanne…

—Sí, sí, es tonta. Anda, vamos a la biblioteca, hemos quedado con Elizabeth.

Los dos se marcharon, dejando a Roxanne sumida en sus reflexiones.

–&–

Tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que Roxanne comenzara a comprender la desesperación de Rose y aquella actitud tan rara que adoptó Malfoy, en la cual destacaba el evitar a toda costa quedarse a solas con ella.

No fue intencional. Un día iba con Molly rumbo al aula de Aritmancia discutiendo el último ejercicio dejado por la profesora Vector cuando, antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina, les llegaron voces familiares que hablaban demasiado alto.

—… Entonces, ¿vas a volver a intentarlo?

—¿Por qué tanto interés, Thomas? Ni que ella te gustara…

—¡No, no! Es agradable, aunque da algo de miedo cuando empuña el bate en los partidos…

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Lo que Thomas quiere decir es que no entiende por qué no lo intentarás otra vez.

—Ese es Al —murmuró Molly.

Roxanne asintió y le pidió silencio con un ademán, dando un par de pasos hacia donde el pasillo daba una curva y podía verse a los dueños de las tres voces que charlaban.

Tal como pensaban, eran Albus, Malfoy y su pelirrojo amigo hijo de muggles de Slytherin, Thomas Elliott. Roxanne no comprendía bien el tema que discutían, pero entonces…

—**Yo ya no la quiero**. Es así de simple —dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz frío y apático.

—¿Pero qué dices? —repuso Albus, repentinamente molesto —¿Entonces todo lo que nos…? Scorpius, no puedo creer que precisamente tú…

—Al, está mintiendo —cortó Thomas enseguida, dirigiéndole a su rubio amigo una mirada llena de desdén —Está tan asustado que cree que no puede arreglarlo. **Que es tarde para hablar**. ¿O acaso me equivoco, Malfoy?

Roxanne frunció el ceño. Por lo que sabía de Elliott, solo llamaba por el apellido a sus amigos cuando estaba molesto con ellos.

—Deja tus ironías para otra ocasión, Elliott. **Pensé que era un buen momento**, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando la invité. Pero tal parece que no.

—¡Pero si no le dejaste las cosas claras! —argumentó enseguida el pelirrojo, sobresaltando a los dos primos que, primero sin querer y ahora intencionalmente, oían la conversación —Debiste decirle algo bonito o simplemente ser más directo, ¡qué sé yo!

—Déjalo, Thomas. Solo acuérdate, Scorpius, que estas cosas son como volar en escoba: **caer está permitido, levantarse es una obligación**.

—Ha hablado el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor en mucho tiempo —aseguró Elliott.

Los tres amigos se alejaron, dejando a Roxanne con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando en que Rose tenía razón en creerla tonta.

–&–

Fue en el verano que Roxanne pensó con más detenimiento en sus sentimientos, queriendo descifrarlos antes de hablar de ellos con alguien más.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas?

Los Weasley y sus familias solían reunirse al menos una semana en La Madriguera durante las vacaciones de verano, para convivir y ponerse al día, aunque algunos de ellos se vieran con bastante frecuencia debido a sus empleos. Como Roxanne y Molly tenían la misma edad, las dejaban compartir el dormitorio que en su día fuera del padre de la segunda, y allí estaban una soleada mañana después del almuerzo, en una conversación que la primera no buscaba todavía.

—¿A qué?

—A lo que les oímos a esos chicos. A Albus y sus amigos. ¿De verdad te afecta tanto?

—Por lo que dijo Rose…

—¡Rose! A veces no sé cómo puede ser tan inteligente y a la vez carecer de tacto.

—Dale las gracias a tío Ron.

Molly dejó escapar una risita que alegró a Roxanne. Su prima era poco propensa a reírse.

—Cuando eres así de simpática, **ni siquiera te puedo odiar** —afirmó Molly, tomando aire antes de ponerse seria de nuevo —¿Y bien? ¿Exactamente qué pasa con Malfoy? Sé que te agrada, aunque a nosotros nunca nos ha hecho gracia que se lleve tan bien con Al.

Roxanne, ante la pregunta tan directa, no supo contestar, no al principio. Antes de ese verano, después de un entrenamiento de quidditch, ella y James se la pasaron conversando sobre a quién querrían darle con una bludger en alguno de los partidos y se descubrió deseando que él no dijera "Malfoy", pues era uno de los primos con quien mejor se llevaba. Entre eso, las frases de Rose, la charla de Albus con sus amigos y lo que ahora Molly preguntaba, le quedaban las cosas más claras.

El único problema era que no esperaba dar "esa" respuesta.

—Me gusta.

Lo único divertido de soltar aquello tan de golpe, pensó Roxanne, fue ver la cara atónita de Molly y que del respingo que dio, casi se cayera de la cama. Eso la hizo reír, aunque su prima no tardó casi nada en reaccionar violentamente y decirle los mil y un defectos que, según ella, tenía "ese miserable rubio desabrido".

Roxanne la dejó hablar, sin poder parar sus carcajadas, aunque por dentro se preguntaba algo que la tenía muy inquieta.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Malfoy?

–&–

Inició el sexto curso para Roxanne y con ello, los profesores no hacían más que demostrar que los ÉXTASIS eran cosa seria, nada de coser y cantar. Aunque la joven hija de Angelina y George soñara con conseguir un puesto en algún equipo de quidditch cuando saliera del colegio, sabía que eso no le duraría para siempre, así que había decidido obtener buenas notas y conocimientos útiles.

—¿Sortilegios Weasley?

Eran finales de octubre. Se acercaba Halloween y por primera vez en meses, Roxanne se las había arreglado para quedar en la biblioteca con Scorpius Malfoy, a solas, ayudándole a resolver un cuestionario increíblemente largo sobre Pociones, el cual fue el detonante para que ella comentara que no habría tomado la asignatura para el ÉXTASIS de no necesitar los conocimientos sobre ingredientes específicos para trabajar en la tienda de su padre.

—No creí que te interesara la tienda de tu padre —admitió Malfoy en voz más baja de la que habían estado usando. Sonaba avergonzado —Es decir, Albus dice que a veces haces bromas con tu hermano, pero…

—Esto no se trata de jugar bromas, sino fabricarlas, ¿comprendes? En especial me interesan los dulces y las pócimas. Aunque algunos artículos no estarían de más, tengo una idea sobre algo que obligue a quien lo traiga puesto a decir la verdad, un sombrero o una corbata, no sé…

—¿Y qué pasa con el quidditch? Creí que querías eso.

—Ah, sí… Probaré suerte en el equipo de tía Ginny… Ya sabes, en el Holyhead Harpies… También probaré en el Chudley Cannons, es el favorito de tío Ron. Pero el quidditch no me durará toda la vida, debo pensar en algo más serio.

Los dos contuvieron la risa antes de seguir con el cuestionario. Considerando que Sortilegios Weasley era una tienda de artículos de broma, que fuera la opción "seria" de Roxanne era por demás curioso.

—¿Quieressalircomigo?

La chica miró al rubio con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos muy abiertos, como si contemplara la última adquisición del profesor Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—No entendí nada —aseguró, de forma lenta y nerviosa.

—**No suelo ser así**, me refiero a… No poder expresarme bien. Yo… Quiero salir contigo, Weasley. ¿Quieres tú?

Un segundo de silencio que pareció eterno. El resonar de pasos a su alrededor de gente yendo y viniendo entre las estanterías. Ruido de páginas de pergamino siendo pasadas con cuidado.

—**Tantos días esperando algo de ti**, ¿y con esto sales? —musitó ella, inclinando la cabeza.

—Weasley, si tú no…

—¡No seas ridículo! —procurando no hablar demasiado fuerte, Roxanne miró a Malfoy con cierta dureza, apretando las manos sobre el regazo para que no le temblaran —¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo y me lo pides así?

El rubio suspiró, meneó la cabeza y musitó algo como "va a matarme".

—¿Disculpa? —quiso saber ella.

—No, nada. Lo siento, no pensé… ¿Podemos salir de aquí para hablar como es debido?

Roxanne asintió y en menos de lo que esperaban, terminaron el cuestionario de él, recogieron ambos sus cosas y se alejaron del ambiente tan poco escandaloso de la biblioteca hasta llegar, por casualidad o por destino, cerca del pedazo de pasillo del quinto piso que era un pantano.

—Yo… Siendo honesto, no lo entiendo —comenzó Malfoy, deteniéndose junto a uno de los ventanales del pasillo, pidiéndole a Roxanne con un gesto que lo imitara —El que me gustes… **Fue sin querer, sin pensar y sin darme cuenta**. Me agradaba pasar el rato contigo cuando Albus te invitaba a nuestras reuniones de estudio y luego me hallé deseando que solo estuviéramos tú y yo. Pero en realidad… Creo que **me enamoré de ti buscando el cielo** en los entrenamientos, acordándome de los partidos de quidditch en los que no jugaba yo, cuando fingía mirar a cualquier jugador para que no se notara que solo te veía a ti. Puede sonar ridículo y cursi, cosas que no aprecias mucho, bien que lo sé, pero son la verdad. Y sé cuánto valoras la verdad.

Mientras pronunciaba su discurso, Malfoy había estado mirando hacia el exterior por el ventanal, pero en realidad lo que le pasaba por la cabeza eran instantes vividos con Roxanne, pequeños momentos que le llevaban a su situación actual. Cuando acabó de hablar, fue que se atrevió a mirar a la joven, hallándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Sabes también, Scorpius Malfoy, que **creo en las personas que miran a los ojos** cuando me hablan, y no en gente que mira al infinito mientras parlotea? —inquirió ella con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, claro. Pero trataba de concentrarme —se justificó él, para luego apretar los labios.

—¿Concentrarte?

—Sí, porque de no hacerlo, no habría podido decírtelo de una buena vez, me aceptes ahora o no.

—¿Y de dónde sacas que no voy a aceptarte?

—Pareces molesta.

Roxanne dejó escapar una carcajada breve y sarcástica.

—¡Claro que estoy molesta! Algo me dice que si salgo contigo, la familia entera se me va a echar encima… Pero no es que me preocupe por mí —añadió, viendo que el otro estaba a punto de protestar —Lo que más me molesta es que me preocupo por ti, y sé que voy a defenderte antes que ponerme de lado de mis primos, y seguramente por eso me odiarán, y no volverán a hablarme y…

—Y entonces serán idiotas, Roxanne.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre y Malfoy, aunque un poco sonrojado, se veía decidido.

—**No es fácil elegir**, lo sé —admitió el rubio —¿Apoyar a la familia? ¿A los amigos? ¿A la persona que te gusta? ¿Quién tiene razón y quién no? Si algo me ha enseñado ser amigo de Albus y de los demás chicos es que **en el cambio siempre está la evolución**. ¿Comprendes de qué hablo? No tenemos que ser como nuestros padres o nuestros demás parientes. Eso incluye lo que creemos.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que si tus primos no aceptan que salgamos solo porque soy el hijo de mi padre, no me importa. Me importa lo que quieras tú.

Ante tal afirmación, Roxanne asintió y se echó a los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy por primera vez.

–&–

Se propagó como bólido la noticia de que Scorpius Malfoy salía con Roxanne Weasley, sobre todo desde que se vio a ambos ir juntos a Hogsmeade en la salida que tuvo lugar poco antes de Halloween. Muchas de las chicas no quisieron creerlo e incluso hubo algunas que se atrevieron a burlarse de ello, pero se vieron obligadas a dejarlo en cuanto algunos prefectos (entre ellos Molly Weasley) empezaron a quitarles puntos por "conducta inapropiada en los pasillos".

—¡Le has quitando puntos a tu propia casa, Molly! —se quejó Dominique a la hora del desayuno de un día a principios de diciembre, mirando a su prima con enfado.

—Lo sé —admitió Molly, sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

—¡Le quitaste puntos a tu hermana!

—Lo sé, Dom, ¿quieres dejarme desayunar en paz? Y yo que tú me concentraría en los ÉXTASIS.

El aludido, después de dar un bufido, se fue con sus compañeros de séptimo, en el asiento más alejado posible del de su prima.

—¿Cómo está eso que le quitaste puntos a Lucy? —se interesó Roxanne.

—Nada del otro mundo. Estaba siguiéndole el juego a esas amigas suyas de Hufflepuff, ya sabes, las que parece que no viven para otra cosa que cotilleos, y les quité unos cuantos puntos a todas, así que Lucy se enfadó y seguramente se lo dijo a todo el que quisiera oírla en la sala común.

—Molly, no deberías…

—Estaban causando problemas, obstruían el paso en la segunda planta, todo porque vieron salir a Malfoy de Estudios Muggles…

Con eso bastó para que Roxanne se calmara y le dedicó a su prima una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Así, con el correr del tiempo, los estudiantes fueron, poco a poco, haciéndose a la idea de que la relación de Roxanne y Malfoy iba en serio. La mayoría del tiempo ambos hacían lo mismo de siempre, reunirse en su tiempo libre para repasar tareas pendientes, pero los fines de semana, si no tenían entrenamientos u otros compromisos, se les podía ver juntos por los jardines, paseando al tiempo que conversaban y reían por alguna anécdota. Para muchos era una sorpresa descubrir que el refinado Scorpuis Malfoy podía reír, en tanto que otros comentaban lo raro que era ver a una Roxanne muy atenta a la charla de alguien que no fuera su hermano o sus primos.

Pero llegó la hora de que afrontaran un hecho tan simple como detestado.

Para la primavera del séptimo año de Roxanne, ambos ya tenían bien definido lo que querían en un futuro. Según lo que sabía ella, en la Mansión Malfoy hubo una gran discusión porque Scorpius expresó su deseo de trabajar en contacto con muggles, algo en lo cual su padre no estaba de acuerdo. El muchacho se veía decaído desde entonces, ni siquiera sus amigos habían podido animarlo, así que Roxanne, cuando quedaban, hacía lo posible por sacarle sonrisas y alejar de su mente la preocupación por su futuro, aunque fuera por un rato.

Un día, ella decidió abordar los temores de él.

**Era una tarde de mucho calor cuando pararon a descansar**, sentándose bajo un árbol a orillas del lago, tras dar uno de sus paseos. Hablaron un momento de lo que esperaban para la final de quidditch, pues Roxanne se había esforzado mucho en ese curso, que fue electa capitana tras la graduación de James. Poco después, ella pensó que debía cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué has decidido sobre tu trabajo? —inquirió Roxanne con suavidad.

—¿A qué viene eso, Roxanne?

—Bueno, la última vez que lo mencionaste, no parecías animado.

—Mi padre por poco me deshereda cuando le dije que quería trabajar con muggles, ¿crees que eso era para estar animado?

—No, claro que no. Solo quiero saber…

—Él no cambiará de opinión, Roxanne. Creo que ambos lo sabemos. Pero sé que si me atengo a eso, nunca haré nada. **He decidido levantar la voz**, así de simple, y mi padre deberá aceptarlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Trabajaré en Accidentes y Catástrofes, en Excusas para los Muggles. Por lo visto, soy bueno en la diplomacia, aunque no sé qué tan bien me reciban en el Ministerio.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que…!

—Sé lo que dije, pero… No puedo negar la realidad.

—Eso es verdad. Pero hay gente a la que le agradas, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso vamos a pedirle a Al que use su apellido por una vez y corte cabezas si alguien se pasa de la raya.

—No digas eso, le daría la razón a la gente que creía que solo lo tengo de amigo por interés.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Era broma!

—¿Y tú qué harás, Roxanne? ¿Probarás en los equipos de quidditch, verdad?

—Sí, claro. Si no quedo en ninguno, me tomaré un año sabático. Acompañaré a Molly en su viaje, ¿quién diría que se interesaría en Sortilegios Weasley? Le ayudará a papá a obtener contratos de exportación. Ella es muy inteligente y como le interesa el Derecho Mágico, estudiará las leyes de cada país al que llegue para sacar el mayor provecho posible. La envidio. Lo tiene todo planeado.

—Quiere llegar a Ministra de Magia, ¿no?

—Algo así.

Después de eso se echaron a reír, imaginando a Molly dirigiendo al mundo mágico. Después pasaron a asuntos menos serios, sin saber lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Y quizá era mejor así.

–&–

_Querida Roxanne:_

_¿Cómo has estado? __**Son las siete y no puedo dormir**__, no desde hace hora y media, por eso me he levantado temprano para tomar la pluma y escribir esto._

_Lo digo en cada carta, pero estas semanas sin verte han sido sumamente extrañas. He tenido que aguantar solo el mal humor de Albus por lo de su hermano, incluso discutimos por eso y desde hace tres días no me dedica ni el saludo. Tuve que pedirle a Thomas que no le lanzara maldiciones, pero no estoy seguro que me escuche sobre el hecho de agarrarlo a golpes. Es normal, si su hermana está saliendo con Potter._

_Pasando a otro tema, quiero que sepas que tu consejo ha dado resultado. Antes de cada examen, __**repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo**__, respiro profundo y me va mejor. Rose asegura que solo alardeo, pero viendo que no puede superarme en Aritmancia, no hace tanto escándalo._

_Es una lástima que no quedaras en ningún equipo, ¿vas a intentar de nuevo el próximo año? Creo que no deberías desperdiciar tu talento. ¿Y si probaras en equipos extranjeros? Quizá alguno fuera de Reino Unido vea lo buena que eres con el bate y acepte contratarte. Lo importante es que no te rindas si ese es tu verdadero sueño._

_¿Sabes? Ya casi es noviembre, __**vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños**__ y aunque suene ridículo… __**quisiera tenerte aquí un segundo**__, aunque sé que de momento, no podrá ser posible. __**Sé que estás lejos de aquí**__, ¿en América, verdad? Bueno, espero que a tu prima y a ti les vaya bien al tratar con esos magos, he escuchado que son algo… "informales". ¿A qué parte de América vas exactamente? ¿Al norte o al sur?_

_Por favor, no importa dónde estés, cuídate mucho._

_Un abrazo,_

_Scorpius._

Desde hacía un tiempo, parte de la rutina de Scorpius era despertar antes que sus compañeros de dormitorio, irse a la sala común y contestar las lechuzas de Roxanne, quien cumplió su palabra y al no ser admitida como jugadora en ningún equipo de quidditch de la liga, acompañó a su prima Molly por el mundo, consiguiendo contratos de exportación para los productos de Sortilegios Weasley. La echaba mucho de menos, pero cada carta contenía alegría, afecto y algunas fotos interesantes, así que el rubio se prometió esforzarse al máximo para no darle preocupaciones, aunque a veces no se daba cuenta de lo que sus lechuzas podrían desencadenar.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Albus Potter en el pasillo de Transformaciones, justo antes de su primera clase esa mañana a finales de octubre.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Scorpius con voz cansina, pues ya tenía más que asumido que su amigo estaba enfadado con él.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Anoche me llegó un vociferador de Roxie a la sala común! ¿Te parece poco? ¡Me sermoneó por lo que tú le escribiste!

—¿Merecías ser sermoneado? —inquirió Scorpius, consiguiendo mantener la calma.

—¿Disculpa?

—Scorpius te hizo una pregunta, Albus —intervino Thomas Elliott, con el ceño fruncido y la diestra a su costado de tal forma, que el rubio supo que pensaba sacar la varita en cualquier momento —¿Merecías ser sermoneado? Es una pregunta de sí o no.

—No te metas, Thomas.

—¡Claro que me meto, esto es…!

—¿Chicos? —el llamado de una chica con largas trenzas castañas y serenos ojos azules alertó a los otros tres —¿Qué hacen discutiendo en el pasillo?

—Elizabeth, será mejor que no intervengas —indicó Thomas con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Por qué me dejaste atrás, Al? —se quejó Rose, frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera que había pegado —¿Qué pasa? —se dirigió a la de trenzas, quien la miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deberías pensar en lo que vas a decir antes de venir a buscar pelea —sentenció Scorpius.

Albus, Thomas y las dos chicas recién llegadas intercambiaron miradas.

Por el tono de voz, era obvio que Scorpius se había molestado de forma repentina.

—¿Estás de parte de mi hermano? —Albus sonaba impresionado —¡Pero si se odiaban!

—No me estoy poniendo de parte de tu hermano, Albus. Solo creo que has sido un idiota con él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Chicos, basta ya! —espetó Rose, visiblemente enojada —Sabes que Scorpius tiene razón esta vez, Al, ¡usa la cabeza!

Albus bufó y no dijo nada más entonces, debido más que nada a que el pasillo se llenaba de curiosos que no entendía cómo la "pandilla" estaba discutiendo. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de Scorpius y quizá del mencionado vociferador de Roxanne debieron calarle, porque a la hora de la cena se disculpó con el rubio y declaró que había enviado dos lechuzas: una a Roxanne y otra a su hermano mayor.

–&–

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Espero que estés bien. En Hogwarts ya debe hacer frío, ¿verdad? Recuerda no salir a los jardines sin la bufanda, o te resfriarás._

_Gracias por tu última lechuza. Lamento que la estés pasando mal con Albus, pero lo conoces, a veces es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus errores. Me disculpo de antemano por las molestias que ocasione cierto vociferador que voy a enviarle a ese primo mío, pero debe reaccionar. No solo es por lo que me cuentas tú, sino también por las cartas de James. El pobre solo sale de Avalon para visitar a su novia, el resto del tiempo se la pasa en la Escuela de Sanación o en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el "Excalibur"._

_Oye, seguí tu consejo y aprovechando nuestra estancia en Estados Unidos, he hecho pruebas en algunos equipos, ¡y me aceptaron! ¡Soy la nueva golpeadora de los Fitchburg Finches! ¡Soy una Pinzón! Firmé por una temporada; es decir, por el siguiente torneo de la liga norteamericana, y si les convence mi rendimiento, me darán un contrato por seis años._

_Deberé dejar a Molly a la mitad de su viaje, ella debe estar en Cuba dentro de tres días, pero le pedí que me escriba si acaso me necesita. Por otro lado, he conseguido alojamiento en Salem, en una posada muy famosa aquí (al menos entre los muggles), y apareciéndome no tendré ningún problema en ir y venir a los entrenamientos. Como el sitio es muggle, te anexo la dirección a donde podrás mandar las lechuzas, no quiero llamar la atención._

_Lo único que me preocupa es alejarme de todos ustedes por tanto tiempo. El señor Brancovitch, el entrenador, me advirtió que su programa de entrenamiento es muy duro, y que solamente se me darán libres algunos días a lo largo del año. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo sobre esto, ¿vendrás conmigo a la reunión de Navidad? ¿Crees que podrás salir un rato de la fiesta en tu casa?_

_¡Oh, por Merlín, ya es tardísimo! No me di cuenta de la hora. __**Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación**__, aquí en Salem, y mañana tengo el primer entrenamiento. Ojalá el campo que usemos esté en condiciones._

_Besos,_

_Roxanne._

Al firmar, la joven contuvo un sollozo. Le asustaba lo que Scorpius iba a decidir al saber que ella se quedaba en el extranjero por tiempo indefinido. Quería creer que la apoyaría, que seguirían con su relación aunque estuvieran separados por un océano, pero no se hacía muchas esperanzas.

Sobre todo, temía lo que otras personas podrían hacer aprovechando esa separación.

–&–

—**Esta noche no me importa el qué dirán**, ¿has entendido, padre? Me voy a ir, te guste o no.

Diciembre, con frío y nieve en casi todo Reino Unido, hacía que la antes sombría Mansión Malfoy se viera como una joya de invierno. Desde hacía días se estaba preparando la fiesta de Navidad que los Malfoy ofrecían a sus más allegados, musitando que habría una gran "sorpresa" en el transcurso, pero Draco y Astoria Malfoy no se esperaron que su hijo anunciara que no podría quedarse toda la noche porque lo esperaba su novia… quien era nada menos que una Weasley.

—En primer lugar, ¿no crees que debiste decirnos que tenías novia? —indicó la señora Malfoy.

—Eso es lo de menos, ¿no pudiste fijarte en alguien más que no fuera una Weasley? —añadió el señor Malfoy, paseando de un lado a otro.

El matrimonio y su hijo estaban en el estudio, cerrado con seguro y unos hechizos, pues no querían ninguna interrupción. Scorpius, parado de espaldas a la puerta, a pocos pasos, solo esperaba su oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pues se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Padre, madre, no me vengan con eso —indicó Scorpius, arqueando una ceja —Claramente les dije hace mucho que estaba saliendo con alguien…

—¡Pero eso no es nada formal! —exclamó la señora Malfoy, ofendida.

—Quizá, pero como no demostraron el menor interés, no me pareció correcto importunarlos con más detalles. No nos hemos visto en meses, y me invitó a su reunión familiar de Navidad. Si no han logrado comprender algo tan simple, no creo que valga la pena alargar esta conversación, menos ahora, que los invitados los esperan para cenar. Con su permiso…

—¡No te atrevas a dejarnos plantados hoy, Scorpius!

—¿Plantados con qué, padre?

—Draco, ¿no se lo habías dicho? —interrogó entonces la señora Malfoy, confundida.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Ya es hora de que te comprometieras, Scorpius, así que he hablado con los Flint y…

—Un segundo, ¿pensaban comprometerme en matrimonio con…? ¡Megera Flint me lleva cinco años! Y tiene novio desde antes de dejar el colegio, llegué a verla con él.

—Marcus no cree que ese joven sea adecuado para ella —musitó la señora Malfoy, poco a poco comprendiendo que su hijo estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a gustarle un mago hijo de muggles para su única hija? Padre, si hiciste un trato con Flint, creo que debes deshacerlo, o te saldrá más caro. Ahora sí, con permiso.

A continuación, Scorpius dio media vuelta, deshizo los hechizos que sellaban la puerta y salió de allí a paso rápido, intentando mostrar un rostro serio a los invitados con los que se topó, pero por dentro todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

Necesitaba un fuerte abrazo.

–&–

—¡Scorpius, por aquí!

Roxanne había citado a su novio en las cercanías de La Madriguera, con la túnica violeta apenas visible al haberse puesto encima un grueso abrigo rojo, cuyos bordes blancos eran una especie de material suave al tacto que Scorpius no reconoció a simple vista.

—¡Pensé que ya no llegarías! Como mencionaste que tus padres… ¿Scorpius?

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar. El rubio, que en los últimos meses creció tanto que ya le sacaba casi una cabeza, se inclinó y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola con fuerza contra sí.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Estás bien? Sé que no nos veíamos desde hace mucho, pero…

—Espera un momento.

Ella obedeció y se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente abrazados, con lo cual Roxanne supo que los temores de meses atrás no tenían ningún fundamento. Quizá en La Madriguera varios de sus primos iban a intentar bromear a Scorpius, pero no debía preocuparse porque él la terminara o algo por el estilo.

—Roxanne, ¿todavía tienes la casa de Brighton?

—¿La casa de…? Sí, allí me estoy quedando. Me dieron dos semanas de vacaciones en el equipo, ¿por qué…?

—¿Puedo quedarme allí una temporada?

—Claro que puedes, pero… Scorpius, ¿por qué tan de repente? Pensé que podríamos hablar de…

—Hablemos, claro, y te lo explicaré todo. Pero por favor, vayamos andando, no quiero hacer esperar más a tu familia.

Roxanne asintió y conforme caminaban hacia La Madriguera, tanto ella como Scorpius se pusieron al corriente de lo que no se habían contado por escrito. Así, él supo que Roxanne quería seguir con su relación aunque consiguiera el contrato por seis años y ella se enteró que Scorpius acababa de dejar plantados a sus padres y al anuncio de un compromiso que ignoraba. Cuando acabaron de hablar, estaban ya a pocos metros de la casa Weasley, por lo que Scorpius se detuvo.

—Roxanne, ¿de verdad confías en nosotros?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Por favor, solo contéstame.

—De acuerdo, aunque me dan ganas de abofetearte. Sí, confío en nosotros. No me importa la idea de vivir en otro país mientras sepa que todavía me quieres.

—En ese caso, no te preocupes. Ya soy mayor de edad, termino el colegio el año entrante. Puedo conseguir un empleo con muggles en cualquier parte, y qué mejor que cerca de ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que te mudarías a Estados Unidos por mí?

—Digo que quiero intentar una vida contigo.

Sin poderlo creer del todo, Roxanne supo que Scorpius hablaba muy en serio al notar que la miraba de frente, sin agachar la cabeza, muy serio, casi como esperando lo peor. Conocía esa pose, era la que adoptaba cuando intentaba por todos los medios no mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Por mí encantada —atinó a contestar.

Scorpius asintió con un gesto tal que cualquiera diría que estaba cerrando un trato, pero Roxanne lo conocía mejor, por lo que no se contuvo y se lanzó a sus brazos, girando sin parar en el jardín lleno de nieve, riendo y llorando, inundada por la alegría que le daba pensar en un futuro haciendo lo que le gustaba y al lado de quien más amaba.

En ese momento, solo importaban ellos dos. No sabían cómo, pero todo lo demás saldría bien.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a este One que es una de mis raras incursiones en la Tercera Generación._

_En cuanto elegí para este reto a LOVG (La Oreja de Van Gogh) como artista, me vinieron a la mente Scorpius y Roxanne. No sé por qué me dio la gana emparejarlos, será porque en cierta forma, me recuerdan a una pareja de mis fics no-canon de HP, además de que es poco común y me agrada la idea de ir un poco contra el fanon. Así pues, hice la recolección de las frases que probablemente incluiría en el One, me puse a escribir y aunque se atravesó un periodo bien raro en mi vida (el renunciar a un trabajo sienta mal, créanme), pues logré terminar lo que quizá no refleje todo lo que quería, pero el plazo se venía encima y por nada del mundo quería retirarme._

_Por otro lado, el título también me dio un quebradero de cabeza: quería algo que me recordara tanto a LOVG como a Scorpius y Roxanne, pero no se me ocurría nada. Al final, por alguna razón, me acordé que casi todos los discos de LOVG traen lo que en español podría llamarse "canción extra", un Bonus, y considerando que al principio, Roxanne solo pensaba en Scorpius como "el amigo de su primo", creo que le queda. Eso o mi habilidad para titular escritos va de mal en peor (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Espero que quienes lean esto no quieran lincharme por destruir su canon mental de la Tercera Generación, que hayan disfrutado la historia y que no les pareciera demasiado tediosa. Por mi parte, tal vez vuelva a escribir sobre estos dos, ahondando en detalles que aquí solo se dijeron de pasada, aunque sea solo para sacarlos de mi cabeza._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
